igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 1 Trainyard
Trainyard is the first mission of Project IGI. Background: Josef Priboi, a Russian arms dealer is kidnapped by the Russian Mafia for unknown reasons and is known to have sold them a nuclear warhead. He is kept at a Military Airfield according to intelligence. Breaking him out is necessary in order to get information about the location of the warhead, and prevent a nuclear disaster at the hands of the Russian mafia. However, the airfield at which he is held is protected by heavy anti-air SAM batteries, so direct air insertion isn't possible. In order to get close to SAM sites for their neutralization, Jones has to acquire a source of ground transportation from this coastline goods yard and then move onward to the SAM batteries. Briefing: ''Anya: Good work getting here so fast. This mission has a top priority. Target; Josef Priboi. You are to locate him and bring him out for debriefing. Josef is our only link with the heist of the warhead.'' ''Jones: Yeah, yeah, I need to know one thing; Where he is.'' ''Anya: Josef is held at a military airfield. The whole area has excellent air defenses. We have to place you some distance from the target until those defenses are disabled.'' ''Jones: What! Is transport waiting?'' ''Anya: You'll cover the ground using locally resourced transportation assets.'' ''Jones: You mean I will have to steal something?'' ''Anya: Exactly. You will travel to the next goods yard. There, you will resource transportation. The whole operation is simple. There are three stages: One, acquire transportation assets. Two, disable air defenses. Three, find Josef Priboi and safely extract him for debriefing. Even... '' ''Jones: ....even a grunt like me can follow it. I see'' ''Anya: That's the best we have.'' ''Jones: Anya, just how did you track Josef down?'' ''Anya: We traced Josef's call to his apartment, right. Local agents raided it and found photos of Josef and his mobile number. So, we called it and triangulated the coordinates. The mobile's located at a military airfield. That's where Josef is. That's our primary target.'' ''Jones: Cunning! assuming he's there.'' ''Anya: You must make your way through the goods yard to the truck. Avoid the cameras at all costs. If you alert the security, you'll have entire base zeroing in on your location. Get to the truck. This is your objective on this mission. Reach it and steal it. I want this mission to be brief and above all quiet. Get to work Jones!'' Objectives: # Steal the truck near the main entrance Walkthrough: For the walkthrough of this mission, click here. Aftermath: Jones successfully infiltrates the yard, and while maintaining the element of surprise, reaches the main entrance of the yard, where he steals a parked truck and moves to the SAM batteries. Weapons: *Knife: Given at the beginning of the mission *Glock 17: Given at the beginning of the mission *MP5SD3: Given at the beginning of the mission *Uzi: Found in the small room of the security building *AK47: Found on most of the guards *Dragunov: Found on the water tower *Minimi: Found in the large warehouse *Hand Grenade: Found in the small warehouse close to the watchtower *Medipack: Found in one of the three barracks near the watchtower Category:IGI 1 missions